Realidades
by Carito357
Summary: Esa chica... ¿quién era? ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?... ¿y por qué no puedo recordarlo?


_**~"Realidades"**_~

**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de estudios Sunrise, Ichirō Ōkouchi y Goro Taniguchi; además de todo aquel que haya participado cuyo nombre desconozca.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

—_¡¿Me quitarás todo lo que tengo?— reclamó, tratando inútilmente con sus fuerzas de liberarse. _

_No lo podía permitir. Debía evitarlo de alguna manera._

_¿Cómo se supone que iba a olvidar a Nunnally?_

_Pero Suzaku siguió firme, levantando su cabeza en dirección del geass del Emperador._

_Y antes de que todo quedara en blanco, dirigió un último pensamiento a su hermana…_

* * *

><p>Lentamente abrí los ojos y me fijo a mi alrededor, todo parece normal…<p>

Todo, menos el leve dolor en mi cabeza. He tenido muchos últimamente, así que no le doy mayor importancia.

Observo hacia delante, a la pizarra. —Historia —murmuró. Seguramente un repaso para el examen.

Bostezo sin molestarme en ocultarlo, Rivalz hace señas para que mire al profesor. Procedo a hacerlo, y éste me observa con seriedad.

Sí, me he vuelto a quedar dormido.

Ojeo distraídamente mis apuntes, hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso. En cuestión de minutos, el aula queda vacía.

Sólo yo, y mis pensamientos.

¿Qué fue ese sueño de hace rato?, ¿por qué me siento así?

Es frustrante... no recordarlo. Algo me falta, algo importante.

Pero nunca lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?, ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome así?

—¿Qué me falta? —vuelvo a repetir, sin esperar respuesta.

O así era...

Hasta que la imagen de una chica con los ojos cerrados cruza fugazmente por mente.

¿Ella es quien me falta?

Mis pensamientos pasan a mil por hora, buscando.

_Tratando de recordar..._

—¿Podría ser que...?

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me impide continuar. Se siente como si estuvieran aplastando mi cráneo contra la pared, una y otra vez. Trato de pararme, pero mi vista se nubla con el dolor.

Me apoyo en una pared, en tanto afirmo con mis manos mi cabeza. Por unos minutos, mis pensamientos sólo se dirigen al dolor, hasta que éste poco a poco desaparece.

Un verdadero alivio.

—¡Nii-san!, ¡¿Estás bien? —Escucho la voz de alguien a mí lado. Al voltear, una par de ojos violetas me observan preocupados.

_¿Cuándo es que llegó ahí?_

—Sí, no te preocupes— aseguré, enderezando mi espalda. No quería que me confundieran con un ovillo en el suelo. —Sólo tuve... un ligero dolor de cabeza —traté de explicar, pero mi hermano me interrumpió.

—¿Otro? —Rollo saltó preocupado—. Nii-san, tantos no pueden ser buenos. Quizá debas ir a consultarlo con un doctor...

—No es para tanto —me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, esperando calmarlo. Pero él continuó frunciendo el seño. —No pongas esa cara, o te van a salir arrugas —señalé, revolviendo cariñosamente sus cabellos.

Rollo me miró con cara seria, pero luego suspiró resignado. —Nii-san, nunca vas a cambiar.

Como respuesta, le volví a sonreír.

Salimos de la sala y caminamos por los pasillos. Todo igual que siempre, pero aquella molesta sensación aún no se iba.

¿Acaso esa chica?, ¿quién era?

¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?

De reojo, miro a Rollo. Mi pequeño hermano.

¿Hermano?, ¿por qué a veces me parece tan extraño llamarlo así?

¿Realmente él es mi hermano?

Sin darme cuenta, me vi arrastrado por Rollo por los pasillos.

—¡Nii-san, apresúrate!, ¡O llegaremos tarde al club de ajedrez!

—Ya voy, ya voy... —finjo una mueca de fastidio, pero aún así logró jalarme hasta llegar.

Al entrar al lugar, todos nos saludaron sonrientes, felices...

Felices...

¿Soy realmente feliz?

Debería decir que sí, no tengo motivos para no serlo. Pero...

¿Está bien, acaso, llevar una existencia feliz?

¿Esto será siempre mi vida?, ¿sólo una existencia?

Hay un vacío en mi pecho; y al sentir esa espina, me cuestiono:

_¿Ésta siempre fue mi realidad?_

* * *

><p>—<em>Lelouch Vi Britannia les ordena. Todos ustedes… ¡Mueran!<em>

_—¡Yes, your highness!_

_Observó con ojos complacidos, como los soldados que momentos atrás lo amenazaban, ahora obedecían su orden…_

_Y sonrió. Como hace tiempo no lo hacía._

_Ya no era más una marioneta. Nunca más lo volverían a usar de esa manera._

_Él tenía poder. El poder del geass lo ayudaría._

_Se encargaría de destruir al mundo... y rehacerlo._

_Y nadie más que él lo haría._

—_Porque yo soy... Zero._

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal quedó el pequeño aporte a la página? *mirada ilusionada*

¡Mi primer fic de Code Geass!, ¡Whii! ^-^

En fin, ya saben: Dudas, consultas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas, hay un botoncito abajo que dice "**Review this Story**"; podéis apretarlo y ver qué pasa.

¡Es divertido apretarlo, lo juro!

**Post Data (13/01/12):** ¡Reeditado el fanfic!, ¿qué tal quedó? *otra vez, mirada ilusionada*

Feliz Inicio de Nuevo Año -W-


End file.
